


Burns

by Wolvesta



Series: Aftercare Bingo [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Aftercare Bingo, Anxiety, Buck and Hen have a secret way of communicating, Burns, Caring Eddie Diaz, Domestic Fluff, Established HenRen, F/F, First half is about Henren with Nia, Foster Family, Happy Ending, Hen and Buck are best friends fight me, Homophobia (implied but not said), Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, I think that's their ship name, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, John Mulaney References, Karen and Eddie are friends fight me (again), M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Plans For The Future, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Whump, Worried Eddie Diaz, established Buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesta/pseuds/Wolvesta
Summary: Prompt: Nia's biological mother will stop at nothing to get her baby back. But Buck knows that Nia belongs with the Wilsons, so he protects her and ends up getting burned.Happy Ending
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Karen Wilson (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Series: Aftercare Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542400
Comments: 15
Kudos: 351





	Burns

Buck tilts his head in confusion as Hen paces the entire loft for the 5th time in ten minutes. He could sense that something is wrong the moment she walked into the station. Her head was down, her shoulders were tense, and she almost walked into the men’s changing rooms instead of the women’s. Besides Buck, Hen is the one that everyone turns to when there is a need for some positivity. Hen is the big sister of the main group, but it’s clear that she’s having a rough day. Even Chimney is unsure on how to approach, but Buck gets ready to stand up to approach Hen, knowing that this isn’t the first time she’s been like this.

_The last time she was like this, was when she cheated on Karen._

“What are you going to do?” Asks Eddie from next to him.

“Trust me…I’ve got this” Buck says as he lets go of Eddie’s hand. He sits down in front of the couch, opposite of where Hen decided to plant herself for a moment.

“Yo Hen…you alright in there?” Buck asks as he gently taps her forehead three times.

_The code they made up for **talk to me**_

It seems to do the trick, Hen looks up and sighs after a moment. She looks around and sees that everyone else has the same looks of concern. Buck hands her a tissue, knowing that tears aren’t far behind. She reaches forward for support and he instantly grabs her hand.

“I-um…Karen and I found out some news about Nia…” Hen says after a moment and it sends chills up and down Buck’s spine.

“Is she alright?” Bobby asks before Buck can.

“She’s fine…but her biological mom wants to see her again. She told the social worker that she’s straightening her life out…and she wants to see Nia again.”

“Hen…” Chim starts but is cut off by a well-placed hand on his arm by Eddie.

“I’m so scared…what if she takes Nia away from us? She’s been with us for almost a year now. Karen and I have been talking to the social worker on officially adopting her…but now?” Hen asks as she hides her face in her hands to cry it out. Buck can see that Bobby is texting someone, most likely Athena, which he is grateful for. Hen can use all the support she needs right now.

“So what’s the next move?” Eddie asks after a moment.

“The social worker says that because Nia is legally a foster, then her mom has a right to see her…but I don’t trust her. I know that makes me sound like a horrible person, but I don’t”

“What do you know about her?” Asks Buck after a moment.

“That she is-or at least ‘was’ a former drug addict and an alcoholic. Nia was lucky to be born without any defects but-“ Hen shakes her head and sighs again to catch her breath. “I don’t trust Nia’s mother alone with her, but Karen and I agreed that we are too close to be in the same room as them without losing our temper. I want to give Shelby-that’s her name- the benefit of the doubt, but I just can’t.”

“Bring her here then” Buck instantly suggests.

“What?” Hen asks and can see that the question isn’t lost on everyone else.

“Bring her here. Whenever Shelby wants to visit, have her meet Nia and the social worker here in the firehouse. That way we can ALL including Athena keep an eye on Nia and Shelby, make sure that nothing bad happens. It’s just a suggestion, it’s ultimately up to you and Karen. But no matter what, we’re here for you three” Buck says and there are sounds of agreement all around them. Hen looks up and smiles for the first time that morning, even though it’s a small one.

_It’s a start_

{~}{~}

Hen relayed the idea to Karen, who in turn relayed it to the social worker, who in the end, agreed that it was a good idea. It was a public setting and there were trained first responders if god forbid something bad happens. Hen hopes and prays that everything goes well because as much as she loves Nia and wants to keep her, she knows she has to do this.

{~}{~}

A week had passed without any news from the social worker and Shelby. It was **take your kid to work** day and kids were running around everywhere. Chris and Denny were playing Mario Kart on the TV while others were watching. Nia was being bounced around the station by Buck, who’s grown protective of Nia in the past week. Everything was going fine, people were laughing, eating, and enjoying the atmosphere.

_But the mood was ruined when a woman entered the station, immediately screaming for someone._

“Where is she!? Where’s my daughter!?” Screams a woman in the middle of the station.

“Can we help you miss?” Eddie asks, straightening his back, fearing that something is up.

“My baby…where is she?” The woman asked again, and Hen instantly moved behind her line of sight.

“Hen? Everything-“

“Buck, get away from the stairs!” Hen whispers loudly and he follows her directions. He takes a few steps back and ends up next to Hen.

“What’s going on?” He whispered, then gets alarmed when Hen looks like she’s losing color in her face.

“I-it’s-I-I…I gotta call Karen!” Hen says in a rushed tone before sprinting off to grab her phone off of the table. Bobby sends him a questioning look, and Buck simply shrugs. He mouths to Bobby to call Athena because just like Eddie, he has a bad feeling about this. Nia sounds to squirm in Buck’s hold, and as much as he wants to put her down to keep her quiet, he doesn’t trust the woman who is trying to be talked down to by Chim and Eddie.

“Hen…explanation?” Buck asks as he gently rocks Nia, giving her a previously prepared bottle of chocolate milk. She instantly quiets down and is content in drinking her milk.

“That's Shelby…she’s here for Nia” Hen says in a panic and Bobby has left the loft to go assist downstairs until Athena arrives.

“We’re not going to let Shelby take Nia. Call the social worker and tell them what’s going on. I see Karen pulling up outside, I’m going to go let her in through the back entrance so Shelby doesn’t see her. Here, take Nia, I know she’s what you need right now.” Buck gently hands over Nia to Hen, who continues to drink her milk. Hen smiles and kisses her on the top of her head, before pulling her into a hug. Buck smiles before quietly sliding down the poll, and letting Karen in through the employee parking lot. He sees her haphazardly park her car before rushing into the building. Buck quickly explains the plan and Karen rushes off to find Hen, who is still hidden in the loft.

Buck looks over to the main entrance of the station and can see that Athena and another officer are coming into the station along with the social worker. He hears a buzz from his phone and sees that it’s from Eddie.

 **Eddie** ❤️🚒 : _Get Chris out of here, I have a bad feeling about this_

 **Buck** : _I will stay safe_

Buck quickly replies and then goes upstairs to grab Chris, Denny, and Harry to get them out safely.

“Where are we going, Uncle Buck?” Asks Denny as Buck leads them out the back way. Some of the other firefighters have gathered outside with their children, and he finds Chimney waiting amongst them.

“Any updates?” Asks Chim as Buck puts Chris down and hands him his crutches.

“It’s Shelby” is all Buck offers, but he knows it’s enough by the way Chim’s eyes widen.

“Who’s Shelby?” Asks Denny, and Buck is unsure how to answer, not knowing how much Hen and Karen have told him.

“I promise your moms will explain later ok? I need you three to stay here with Uncle Chimney, can you be brave and do that for me?” All three boys nod and begin to talk amongst themselves. “I’ll be right back ok?” Buck says but is stopped when he feels a hug on his waist. He looks down as sees Chris gripping his shirt.

“What is it, Chris?” Buck asks as he bends down to his level.

“Love you pops,” Chris says quietly, and Buck smiles.

“Love you too Superman” Buck responds quietly as he squeezes him for a moment.

{~}{~}

“Shelby…what are you doing here?”

“Eden…I’m here for my baby” Shelby responds.

“You never responded to our calls, you aren’t legally allowed to be here. You were supposed to call and we could schedule a time where you could see Nia, but you didn’t.”

“I’m already here, and I’m good, so let me see her now!” she screams and Karen has to hold herself back from tearing into this woman. She’s not clean…she can see that one long sleeve is rolled up and there is a fresh puncture mark.

“Clean huh? Then I hope you don’t mind taking a breathalyzer and drug test for me please?” Asks Athena, taking out the machine in her belt as she steps forward. An emotion passes in Shelby’s eyes before she does something no one sees coming. Shelby takes a step back and pulls out a pocket knife from the back of her pocket. Athena and the other officer are quick to draw their handguns, but now all they have is a standoff.

“Shelby Marx put the knife down.” Athena orders and her partner echos it.

“I want to see my daughter” she demands.

“You gave her up!” Karen yells but then is surprised at her outburst. Shelby looks at her and smirks, which sends chills up her spine.

“You’re her, aren’t you? You’re the woman that took Nia away from me, aren’t you? And your husband? Where is he?”

“I’m right here,” says Hen as she descends the stairs.

“Who are you?”

“That’s my [wife](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AO9RxurQ7F0)!” Karen says proudly and Hen sends her a smile.

“Wait…you mean to tell me my baby is being raised…by two-“

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you, Miss Marx, you’re on thin ice here” Athena warns and Shelby sees that she is surrounded by first responders and officers that are ready to fight. So she puts her knife down and puts her hands up. Athena holsters her gun, while her partner lowers it, but not putting it away yet.

“I just want to see my baby…” Shelby says and when Athena steps forward to place her under arrest, Hen places a hand on Athena before pulling her aside, gesturing for Karen and Eden as well. After a moment of talking, they come to a decision.

{~}{~}

“Shh, I know, I know…lots of yelling and you aren’t used to it huh? Don’t worry little one, it’ll be over soon” Buck says as he brings his knees closer to his chest, with Nia sitting crisscrossed against Buck’s lap. Nia yawns and falls against Buck’s chest, gently rubbing her eyes in exhaustion, it’s been a long day for her. Buck smiles as he cards his fingers through her curls, smiling as he senses her relaxing.

“Sleep well, little one,” Buck says quietly as he gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead. He then hears Hen’s footsteps coming up the stairs. He smiles as he slowly gets up, not moving Nia an inch so she can rest. His smile drops as he sees her tense shoulders, Karen looking the same who is right behind her. Hen looks over to Buck and sighs as she makes her way over to him.

“What happened?”

“We came to a mutual decision…Shelby is going to see Nia but-“

“She pulled a knife on you, I don’t think she’s in the right state of mind to see Nia”

“I know, but Athena and everyone else is here, I know she won’t do anything stupid”

“I don’t trust her…”

“Me either…but if she doesn’t see Nia right now…who knows what else she could be capable of” Hen sighs as Athena gets to the top of the stairs, followed by Shelby, her partner, Eddie, and Bobby.

“Oh…she’s gotten so big,” Shelby says softly as Athena’s partner unlocks the handcuffs. Would it be alright if-wait…you…It’s you!” Shelby then screamed, pointing at Buck.

“Me? What did I do?” Buck asks, unsure of how they got to him. He sees Shelby take a small step forward, and he unconsciously holds Nia a little tighter.

“You don’t remember me do you?”

“N-no? I’ve never seen you before in my life” Buck says, trying not to raise his voice in order not to wake up Nia.

“That’s my baby you’re holding…give her to me!” Shelby yells but doesn’t take a step forward like others thought she would. Unfortunately, the yelling wakes Nia up, and she starts crying. Shelby takes a step forward to reach for Nia, but Buck takes a step back, not at all trusting this woman. Instead of backing off, she is only angered.

“You have no right to keep her from me! Give me my baby!” Shelby yells and Buck is attempting to calm Nia at the same time Hen is.

“No way! Not until you calm down, you’re scaring her” Buck says as Nia wipes her eyes with her small hands.

“Scaring her?! She needs her mother!”

“And she has them,” Buck says with a tone of finality while turning his body halfway, shielding Nia from Shelby.

“She’s mine! You can’t take her from me!” Shelby screams. There is a moment…maybe a second of silence when a machine next to Shelby goes off, indicating that something is ready. The noise startles Shelby out of her frozen state. She grabs the nearest object and hurls it at Buck, who instantly turns to shield Nia from whatever was thrown. Buck squeezes Nia into a ball, before using himself as a shield for the object that hits his back. He wondered what hit him…for a second. He found out what hit him the moment it collides with his back.

_A glass pot of scalding hot coffee._

The moment the pot hits Buck’s back, he feels it shatter on impact, which spills all of the coffee all over his back…

_And it burns…and he’s trying not to scream_

But the combination of the heat, the glass, and the need to protect Nia from all of it, is what sends him to his knees.

Athena instantly grabs Shelby and places her under arrest, reading her rights as Buck, who is shaking with pain, hands Nia to Hen, who takes her instantly. Eddie is by Buck’s side and makes the mistake of putting his hand on Buck’s shoulder, who yelps in pain. Eddie takes his hand away and gently grips Buck’s biceps.

“I know it hurts…Chimney is coming back to take care of you ok? Hen is right here.”

“It burns…” Buck practically whimpers and Eddie has to stop the urge to hug Buck because he knows it’ll hurt him more.

I’m going to take your shirt off to see what the damage is ok?” Buck nods and Eddie squeezes his arms as he kisses him on the forehead. He grabs the Trauma shears out from the nearby medical kit and quickly but gently cuts the back of Buck’s shirt open and takes it off to access the damage. There are small streams of steam coming off of his now reddened back, and Eddie winces as he finds various lines of blood, trailing down Buck’s back. He follows them and sees that there are pieces, large and small, of glass embedded in the skin.

“Oh Buck…” he hears from behind him and Eddie sees that Chim and Hen are staring at the damage as well. They don’t move for a second before getting straight to work.

“Buck? Does it hurt you if we lie you down on your front?”

“N-no,” Buck says as he’s trying to relax, the pain is now pulsating across his back, a painful soreness, and Buck knows that no matter what they do at the hospital, he won’t be lying down on his back for a while.

“Ok Buck, we’re going to take you to the hospital ok? Just hang on”

{~}{~}

“It’ll be over soon amor...just keep squeezing my hand ok?” Eddie says quietly as he places a small kiss on near Buck’s ear, making soft reassuring noises as the nurses and doctors work to treat his burns. Buck’s face contorts into one of pain and hisses as one of the doctors pulls out a large piece of rounded glass, as soon as the glass is removed, the nurse places a strip of gauze to help stop the bleeding.

“It hurts…” Buck whispers, but Eddie knows he’s talking to him only with the way Buck tightens his hold on Eddie’s hand.

“I know it does, you’re doing so good baby” Eddie whispers back.

“Ok Mr. Buckley, there is one last piece of glass left to take out, and then we will stitch you up. This is going to hurt, so please brace yourself” one of the nurses says and Eddie scoots closer to bring Buck’s head in between his hands. He bumps their foreheads together as Buck’s hands wrap tightly around Eddie’s wrists, he can feel them shaking in anticipation.

“I’m here…I’m right here” Eddie says as he kisses his forehead. “Can’t you give him anything Dr. Cooper?”

“Some of the pieces of glass are near his spine, we just want to make sure that he still has complete function, and that none of his nerves were damaged. This is the last piece” The nurse has gauze ready as the doctor uses the clamps to grab the last piece and begins to pull out. Buck’s breath hitches as he tries to breathe through the pain. Eddie presses his forehead harder against Buck, making sure he knows that Eddie isn’t going anywhere.

“Sorry…” Buck whispers as he tightens his grip on Eddie’s wrists.

“Don’t be baby, it’ll be over soon” Eddie says and his heart breaks when he hears Buck’s silent whimpers of discomfort and pain. Eddie can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief when the piece is finally pulled out and the nurse works to stop the bleeding.

“Ok Mr. Buckley, we’re finally done. We’re going to stitch you up and you’ll be done” the doctor says and Buck nods as he cries out quietly.

“Thank you for being here”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be”

“Chris?”

“He’s with Bobby and the other kids at his house, he’s ok”

“What about Hen? Nia and Karen ok?”

“They’re a little shaken up, but they’re ok too. They’ll stop by later if you’re ok with it” Buck confirms that it’s fine and Eddie thanks the nurse as they finish up the last stitch.

“Ok Mr. Buckley, we are done. You can rest here while I get a prescription for some burn ointment along with some antibiotics and you’ll be on your way. Will you be staying with someone?”

“He’s with me,” Eddie says and the nurse nods in satisfaction before leaving the room. Then it is just Buck and Eddie, alone together.

“You did so good baby,” Eddie says as he gently pulls Buck forward to kiss him. Buck sighs in relief before returning it.

“What do we do now?” Buck asks as he pulls away.

“Now we get out of here, order your meds, pick Chris up and relax at home where I can take care of you. Ok?”

{~}{~}

Eddie is placing the containers of takeout on the dining room table when he hears the doorbell ring. Buck and Eddie share a look because they weren’t expecting anyone, but Eddie goes to answer the door while Buck takes over. Eddie is surprised to see Hen, Karen, and their kids on the other side.

“Hey Eddie,” Karen says as Eddie moves to the side to let them in.

“Hey everyone, what’s up?”

“Is uncle Buck ok?” Asks Denny before someone else can speak up and Eddie smiles at their concern.

“He’s just fine Denny, he’s in the living room with Chris if you want to see him” Denny rushes off and Eddie smiles as he sees Nia perk up at the mention of Buck, who comes into the hallway after a little bit. Nia reaches up to Buck, who picks her up and smiles as she cuddles close, burying her face in his neck.

“Is she ok? All things considering?” Buck asks as he adjusts her to the side of his hip.

“She’s a little understandably shaken up, but she’s going to be fine,” Karen says.

“Good...and Shelby? What’s going to happen to her?”

“Athena said that right now, she’s being charged with assault on a first responder and illegal drug possession. Police found meth in her car and house” Hen says as she looks down. Buck shoots Eddie a look, who catches it instantly.

“Karen, we have some takeout if you want some. We have an extra egg drop soup” Eddie says and Karen gets the message as she smiles and follows Eddie to the dining room.

“How are you feeling Hen?”

“I should be asking you that Bucko, you’re the one who-“

“I did what I had to do, sorry she had to see that,” Buck says as he places a protective hand on Nia’s back, who is falling asleep. Buck looks up when Hen doesn’t say anything and is met with a strong hug.

“Thank you”

“For?”

“For protecting her...and I’m so sorry Shelby hurt you”

“As long as Nia is safe, that’s all that matters. Besides, Eddie will take care of me until my back is ok. No lasting damage, just surface burns, and cuts.”

“What did the doctor say?”

“That as long as I don’t put any pressure on my back for a while, then I’ll be fine”

“Good”

“What’s going to happen now?”

“The social worker said that because of everything they’ve seen, we now have the chance to adopt Nia without worrying about Shelby. She’s going to jail for what she did”

“How do you feel?” Buck asks as he pulls her to the front porch, sitting on the chairs to relax in the cool summer breeze. Buck wrapping Nia up in a blanket so she doesn’t get cold as she sleeps.

“Half of me feels relieved…and the other half feels horrible at the thought that I feel relieved. I want Nia to know her biological mom…because what kind of person would I be if I didn’t? But…and I feel bad saying this, I’m glad she’s staying with us…is that bad of me to say?” Hen asks and Buck places a hand on her arm to ease her anxiety.

“No I don’t think it is…I’ve seen how Karen and you are with her, and I’ve spent enough time with this little one to know that it’s impossible not to love her as much as you two do. So trust me when I say this, whatever you decide to do, I know you will both make the right decision” Buck says and Hen has to wipe her eye at the emotions that are threatening to come out. Buck squeezes her arm, silently saying that it’s ok to cry, so she does. Buck keeps his hand on her arm in silent support as she lets it out, but she stops after a while.

“I’m good now…I think I need to talk to Karen about this later” _This_ referring to her pent up feelings.

“I think that’s a good idea,” Buck says, in support of her. “You ready to head inside?”

“There’s one more thing…I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while, I just wasn’t sure how to bring it up.” Hen digs out a folder and hands the papers inside to Buck, who lets out a quiet gasp.

“Hen-n-no…I couldn’t possibly-“

“I’m not saying that something is going to happen, but we both know how dangerous this job is. But…just in case.”

“Hen-“

“I know what you’re thinking, and I disagree. Today, you proved that you’ll protect Nia with everything that you have. And I know you do the same thing to Denny, so this is me officially and legally asking you to be their godparent.”

“Hen…I’d be honored”

{~}{~}

Buck hisses as Eddie softly rubs the burn gel over his back, avoiding the stitches and taking extra care of the flushed areas of the skin.

“Sorry baby…it’s almost over” Eddie whispers as he places a soft kiss on the back of Buck’s head. Eddie finishes up the gentle massage by rubbing some Vaseline over the stitches and covers them with bandages. Eddie gets in their shared bed after he discards his medical gloves, not wanting to infect the vulnerable wounds. Buck climbs over Eddie and molds himself against him since he can’t lie on his back for a while.

”How did that woman know who you were?” Asks Eddie

”It Took me a while to remember and then Athena texted me about it. A couple years ago, before you started, we had a call about a woman who just given birth to a baby, but she flushed it down the toilet. we ended up saving her and we took the baby to the hospital...and that was that.”

”What the fuck?”

”She was a teen mom...she was scared. I guess I kind of forgot about her”

”It’s insane how small of a world this is” Eddie says.   
  


“I don’t think Hen knows yet...I’m going to talk to them tomorrow”

“How did it go with Hen?” Eddie asks, changing the subject as he gently plays with Buck’s curly hair.

“She asked me to be Denny and Nia’s godparent”

“That’s amazing Buck”

“I feel honored…truly”

“Karen told me that after this, she wants to adopt Nia, and get full custody so she won’t have to go back into the system”

“Hen is right behind her. Nia and Denny are going to be an unstoppable duo, they’re going to do awesome things” Buck says as he smiles.

“More like the chaotic trio with Chris in the mix. Nia and Denny are very smart”

“And Chris is super creative…we need to keep those three apart when it’s April fools Day”

“Oh god, the pranks they could pull when they work together.” They both groan but then laugh at the thought of the future.

“I’m glad she’s staying…Nia I mean. She’s become part of our crazy family” Buck says and Eddie nods but is silent for a while. Buck slides off of Eddie, lying on his side to look at him.

“What are you thinking of?” Buck asks.

“I want one…another baby I mean. I want to add to our family”

“Eddie-“

“Not now…but later down the line. Chris always talks about being a big brother, and I know that-“

“Eddie- I was going to say that I think that’s a great idea”

“You do?” Eddie asks surprised.

“It’s been on my mind for a while, wasn’t sure how to bring it up. I know we’ll have to talk about it with Chris”

“Yea…I’m thinking adoption,” Eddie says after a moment.

“It’s like Karen said to me once, there’s more than one way to have a family,” Buck says, recalling the conversation one evening.

“I can’t wait for the future,” Eddie says smiling.

“I can”

“What? Why?” Eddie asks, his smile diminishing.

“Cause it’s 1:00 am, I’m tired as hell and my husband isn’t cuddling me yet,” Buck says, his smile teasing and Eddie feels himself smile again.

“Oh of course, how insensitive of me to forget how clingy you can get after a massage”

“Well, at least you acknowledged it,” Buck says playfully as Eddie pulls him into his chest, sighing as Eddie turns off the bedside lamp.

“Good night Buck, love you”

“Night…love you too”

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feel Free to comment!  
  
Come visit me on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chitownwolf)!

I STAN the HC that Eddie and Karen are friends.


End file.
